Dragon Warriors in Wonderland
by 2nickells
Summary: Follow the Dragon Warriors as they chase the White Rabbit on a magical journey into the fantastical world of Wonderland.
1. Catching the White Rabbit

**Dragon Warriors**

**in**

**Wonderland**

It was a sunny day as butterflies flew happily through the meadow and a couple of swans were together in a lake. The Warriors was lazing around as Beardesly was sitting and reading a history book, not noticing that Prim was paying attention to her.

"...'Leaders, and had been of late, much accustomed to usurpation and conquest. Edwin and Mocar, the Earls of Mercia and Northumbria, declared for him: and even Stigand-'..." Beardesly found himself pausing as Prim's foot came down from the tree branch it was over top of. "Prim!" he then continued to read.

Prim was making daisy flower necklaces in the tree with Smoke.

"Oh, I'm listening." Prim said, still lost in daydream land as she had fun while Beardesly read to her.

Beardesly cleared his throat and went to continue reading the book. "And even Stigand, the archbishop of Canterbury, agreed to meet with William and offer him the crown. William's conduct was at first moderate'-"

Prim giggled as the daisies fell onto Beardesly after Smoke shook the daisies off his head when Prim put it there.

"Prim, will you kindly pay attention to your history lesson?" Beardesly scolded her.

"I'm sorry." Prim said, leaning back on the branch and staring into space. "But how can anyone possibly pay attention to a good book with no pictures in it.

"My dear child, there are many good books in this world without pictures."

"In your world perhaps, but in my world, the books would be nothing, but pictures."

"Your world?" Connor wondered.

Beardesly laughed. "What nonsense."

"Nonsense?" Prim glanced at him, then looked to the dragon as Beardesly sat back down to read. "That's it smoke! If I had a world of my own, everything would be nonsense."

Smoke nodded in agreement.

"Nothing would be what it is, because everything would be what it isn't" Prim explained.

Smoke sounded confused.

"And in the opposite way, what it is, it wouldn't be, and what it wouldn't be, it would you see?" Prim continued to explain.

Smoke snorted in confusion.

"In my world, you wouldn't say 'roar'." Prim said, climbing down from the tree as Beardelsy and the others followed her.

Smoke snorted again.

"Oh, but you would." Prim continued. "You'd be just like people, Smoke, and all the other animals too."

"Why, in my world..." Prim laid down in the field, looking at the daisies with the Warriors.

Prim: Cats and rabbits

Would reside in fancy little houses

And be dressed in shoes and hats and trousers

In a world of my own

All the flowers

Would have extra, special powers

They would sit and talk to me for hours

When I'm lonely in a world of my own

A blue bird chirped and sat in a tree, coming in their view.

Prim: There'd be new birds

Lots of nice and friendly howdy-do birds

Everyone would have a dozen blue birds

Within that world of my own

I could listen to a babbling brook

And hear a song that I could understand

I keep wishing it could be that way

Because my world would be a wonderland.

Prim closed her eyes near the river as the water rippled and a new reflection came. There was a white rabbit in a red waist coat with gray pants, a black umbrella, and tiny glasses on its face. The dragons saw it and started to growl loudly to alert the Warriors.

"Oh, Smoke..." Prim rubber her eyes with a smile. "It's just a white rabbit in a...

"Waistcoat! And watch!" said Beardesly as the Warriors noticed the rabbit.

"Oh my fur and whiskers!" the white rabbit had a look of shock on his face as he looked at his watch and started to run away. "I'm late! I'm late! I'm late!"

"Now this is curious." Alicia scratched her chin. "What could a rabbit possibly be late for?"

The Warriors then rushed after the white rabbit with the dragons after them.

"Please, sir!" Prim cried to him.

Rabbit: I'm late, I'm late

For a very important date

No time to say hello

Goodbye!

I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!

"this must be awfully important." Prim said to the others. "Like a party or something. Mr. Rabbit! Wait!

Rabbit: No, no, no, no, no

I'm overdue

I'm really in a stew

No time to say goodbye

Hello!

I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!

The rabbit made it into a hill to avoid the Warriors and get to wherever he's supposed to be on time. The Warriors stopped and looked to see the hole as the white rabbit disappeared.

"My, what a peculiar place to have a party." Prim remarked, getting on her hands and knees.

Shade snorted in agreement.

"You know, guys, we really shouldn't be... d-d-doing this... After all, we haven't been invited..." Prim sounded nervous. And curiosity often leads to TROUBLE!" Prim found herself falling down in the hole.

The Warriors went to save her, but they found themselves falling with Prim.

The dragons nearly went down with them, but they hold onto each other and pulled themselves up. They then looked down to see the Warriors going down the hole and looked very worried for them.

"Goodbye, guys! Goodbye!" Prim called, waving goodbye to their dragons.

Shade looked down at them, waving his paw to say goodbye to them.

The Warriors continued to fall down the hole. It looked all downhill from here, no pun intended. Then Prim's jacket rose up turning into a parachute, and the Warriors grabbed onto her.

"Well. After this we should think of fa- of falling downstairs." said Prim.

The Warriors looked around in the dark and Prim spotted a lamp. She turned it on and it made the hole a green light and somehow, the Warriors are in their Warrior outfits. And they see some other things slowly falling with them, somehow. An upside down mirror came down with the light. Claudia found a book and flipped through it.

There was a loud chiming from a grandfather clock heard as it floated down with them. The Warriors back up as Prim sat in a rocking chair to relax.

"Goodness, what if we should fall right through the center of the EARTH!?" Prim fell right out of the chair, still falling. "And come out of the other side where people walk upside down?"

"Oh, but that's silly." said Prim. "Nobody-"

The Warriors then finished their fall and looked upside down to see the white rabbit running down a hallway.

"Oh, Mr. Rabbit, wait, please!" Prim called, running after him.

Then the Warriors followed after Prim to catch the rabbit. What sort of adventure could the guys have here? Only time would be able to tell.


	2. Doorknob and Dodo

The Warriors ran into a room and heard the door close just as they came into the room. They went to the door, and opened it, and they're desperate to catch the white rabbit. Prim then spotted a door that looked too small for a person or rabbit to enter, but it was in a very big and spacious room.

"Curiouser and curiouser." Prim said to herself, as the Warriors saw a pair of curtains opened over the door and moved them back to see a doorknob. Prim tried to squeeze the door open and it let out a yelp of pain.

"Oh, I beg your pardon." Prim barked up in surprise.

"Oh, oh, it's quite alright." The doorknob gave a gentle smile, but was still sore about Prim harming him. "But you did give me quite a turn!"

"You see, we were following- -"

"Rather good, what? Doorknob turn?"

"Please, sir."

"Well, one good turn deserves another! What can I do for you?"

"Well, we're looking for a white rabbit, so, umm… if you don't mind…"

The doorknob opened its mouth. The Warriors took a peek and saw the white rabbit wandering off.

"There he is!" Prim stood up. "We simply must get through!"

"Sorry, you're both too much too big, simply impassible!" the doorknob told them.

"You mean impossible." Connor stated.

"No, impassible, nothing's impossible! Why don't you try the bottle on the table?"

"Table?"

The Warriors turned to see a table magically appeared with bottles on it.

"Oh."

"Read the directions, and directly, you'll be directed in the right direction." The doorknob told them.

"Drink me." Prim read the label, looking a little hesitant. "Hm, better look first… For if one drinks much from a bottle marked 'poison', it's almost certain to disagree with one, sooner or later."

"Beg your pardon?" the doorknob sounded puzzled by her wording.

"I was just giving myself some good advice. I don't know if this safe."

The Warriors just shrugged, then tried some of the drinks themselves. "Hmm… tastes like cherry tart… custard… pineapple… roast turkey…" Prim then saw that the Warriors and herself had shrunk. "Goodness! What did I do!?"

The doorknob laughed at the Warriors. "You almost went out like a pair of candles."

"But look, we're the right size!" Maia remarked, rushing to the door with the others.

"Oh, no use, I forgot to tell you, I'm locked!' the doorknob told them.

"Oh, no!" Prim moaned, looking sad in despair.

"But of course, you both got the key, so- -" the doorknob tried to cheer them up.

"What key?" the Warriors asked.

"Now don't tell me you left it up there." The doorknob glanced at the table.

The Warriors looked up and suddenly a key appeared at the table.

"Oh, dear!" Claudia cried.

The Warriors tried their best to both climb up the table, but it was too slippery for them. They found themselves slipping from the leg and sliding across the table, unable to reach the key.

"Whatever will we do?" Prim sounded hopeless again.

"Try the box, naturally." The doorknob encouraged them.

The Warriors looked down and saw a box randomly appear before them.

Prim opened the box and found a bunch of cookies. She took hers that read 'EAT ME'.

"Eat me. Alright. But goodness knows this will do." Said Prim, and she took a bite. And suddenly growing in size, a lot bigger then she was before! The doorknob got covered by Prim's foot and the Warriors looked up to her in shock.

The doorknob muffled something to her.

"What did you say?" Prim asked.

"I said 'A little went a long way'!" the doorknob laughed at her.

Prim sniffled, her eyes stinging with tears. "Well I don't think it's so funny. N-Now, we'll never get home!" Prim started to cry and the Warriors tried to comfort her.

"Oh, come now, crying won't help!" the doorknob told the young girl.

"I know, but I can't stop!" Prim sobbed, still releasing giant tears.

"H-Hey, you! Say, this won't do at all! Y-You there, stop! Stop, I say! Oh, look, the bottle! The bottle!"

Prim took the bottle and drank the last bits of it as she could. Suddenly she shrunk in size and fell right into the bottle. And the Warriors went inside with her so they won't drown.

"Oh, dear, I wish I hadn't cried so much." Prim said.

The doorknob gurgled under the water and the bottle floated them inside the knob, making it to the other side of the door. The Warriors were safe in the bottle, but they kind of wished they could be out of it. A sun was rising into view and the Warriors turned to see a Dodo bird floating on a bigger parrot.

"Dodo?" Kaguya wondered.

Dodo: Oh, a sailor's life is the life for me

How I love to sail on the bounding sea

And I never, never everybody's

For the weather never ever does a thing for me

"Ahoy and other nautical expressions!" the dodo called. "Land ho, by Jove!"

"Where away, Dodo?" the parrot asked, saluting.

"Three points to starboard!" Dodo commanded. "Follow me, me hearties! Have you no time at all at all!" he sanged again as he floated away with the parrot.

The Warriors blinked at him a couple of times.


	3. The Caucus Race

"Dodo!" the Warriors called for the extinct bird. "Dodo! Dodo! Dodo! Mr. Dodo!"

"Please, please help us!" Prim cried.

Three birds rowed by on canoe.

"Um… Pardon us. Would you mind helping us." Claudia asked them.

The bids either chose to ignore them or didn't hear them and kept rowing away to get the Dodo.

"Yoo-hoo! Help us! Please, what you…" Prim called to some sea creatures such as fish and starfish as they swam away.

Prim stood on top of the bottle to call for help. Suddenly, a wave hit the bottle, making the Warriors go upside down with water in the bottle.

"Help us!" Prim called out. And the Warriors were near the Dodo, performing some sort of ritual. The bottle poured the Warriors to wash up on shore where the others were near the Dodo bird as they ran around him and he was on top of a rock, still singing.

Dodo: Forward, backward, inward, outward

Come and join the chase!

Chorus: Nothing could be drier than a jolly caucus race

Backward, inward, outward, inward

Bottom to the top

Never a beginning, there can never be a stop

The water started to rise again. The Dodo made a campfire and tried to keep it from being soaked and put out from the water.

Dodo: To skipping, hopping, tripping

Fancy free and happy

I started it tomorrow and will finish it yesterday.

The water washed away and the others who were running were completely dry.

Chorus: Round and round we go

And dance forever more

Once we were behind

But now we find we are

Forward, backward, inward, upward

Come and join the chase

Nothing could be drier than a jolly, caucus race!

Another wave in them, and the Warriors are on the ground being trampled by the others.

"I say!" the Dodo spotted the Warriors as they were dripping wet. "You'll never get dry that way!"

"Get dry?" Prim asked.

"Have to run with the others." The Dodo explained. "First rule of a caucus race you know."

"But, how can we-?" Prim wondered, then another wave hit them.

"That's better! Have you both dry in no time!" the Dodo smiled at them for their participation.

"No one can ever get dry this way!" Vault protested, lightly.

"Nonsense! I'm dry as a bone already!" the Dodo told them.

"Yes, but-" Alicia said, and found themselves drowned in the water again like the others.

"Alright, chaps! Let's head now, look lively!" the Dodo commanded.

"The white rabbit!" Prim looked to see the white rabbit on an umbrella and looked his watch. "Mr. Rabbit! Mr. Rabbit!"

"Oh, my goodness, I'm late, I'm late!" the white rabbit continued to ignore the Warriors leaped out of the umbrella to get his 'very important date.'

"Oh, don't go away, we'll be right back!" the Warriors went to catch the rabbit.

"I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" the white rabbit cried.

The Warriors ran after the white rabbit. The Dodo continued to order the sea animals around him as they continued their estranged race.

"Mr. Rabbit! Mr. Rabbit!" Prim called as they were far away in a new place, a forest.

But the Warriors didn't know was that they were being watched.

"Oh dear. I'm sure he came this way." Prim wondered. "Do you suppose he could be, hiding?" she questioned.

Then the two shadowy figures began following them.

"Hmm?" And the shadowy figures revealed to be two identical twins.

"Not here." said Luu Luu. Then Prim tried looking at the inside of a log.

"I wonder?" Prim said. Then the twins began walking on top of the log, while the Warriors kept searching high and low. and landed on the other end of the log while Prim got out. "No. I suppose he must've-"

and then she and the Warriors spotted the twins who were watching them and were scared and puzzled by them.


	4. Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle Dum

The Warriors stepped back as the two strange boys came before them. They looked very identical, but had nametags to distinguish them both.

"Why, what peculiar figures, Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dum…" Prim spoke up and she poked Dee which causes him to honk, slightly startling the Warriors.

"If you think we're wax works, you ought to pay, ya know!" Dee said, nudging his possible twin.

"Contrariwise, if you think we're alive, you oughta speak to us!" Dum said.

Both boys honked and hopped closer to the Warriors.

"That's logic!" the twins said.

"Well, it's been a pleasure meeting you." Prim gave them a curtsy and walked away with the Warriors. "Goodbye!"

"The boys stopped them. The twins blocked their path.

"You're beginning backwards!" Dee told Prim.

"Yeah, the first thing to say in a visit is," Dum nodded, and went with Dee to introduce proper manners to the Warriors.

Dee & Dum: "How do you do?"

And shake hands

Shake hands

Shake hands

"How do you do?"

And shake hands

And state your business

The twins spunned the Warriors around and dropped them.

"That's manners." The twins concluded.

"Really?" Beardsley raised an eyebrow.

"Well, my name is Prim, and these are my friends the Dragon Warriors." Prim memorized what they told her. "And we're following a white rabbit, so…"

"You can't go yet!" Dee protested.

"Yeah, the visit hasn't even started!" Dum added.

"We're very sorry…" Alicia scooted back.

Dee and Dum went to different places in the forest suddenly

"Do you like to play hide and seek?" Dee asked.

They came back in front of the Warriors as Dum cupped his hands together. "Or Button, Button, Who's Got the Button?"

"No, thank you." Prim rejected, politely.

"If you stay long enough, we might have a battle!" Dee waved his finger at them.

"That's very kind of you, but we must be going." Prim stood with the Warriors to look for the rabbit and maybe finally go home.

The twins appeared in front of them. "Why?"

"Because we're following a white rabbit!" Prim answered.

"Why?" the twins asked them again.

"Well, we're curious to know where he's going." Prim explained.

"Oh, she's curious." Dum tutted the pink haired girl.

"The oysters were curious too, weren't they?" Dee added, removing his cap and looking beyond heaven.

"Aye, and you remember what happened to them…"

"Poor things!"

"Why?" Prim stepped forward in even more curiosity, being bated by the twins. "What did happen to the oysters?"

"Oh, you wouldn't be interested." Dee turned away from them to go away.

"But we are!" Prim continued for their attention.

"Oh, no, you're in much, too much of a hurry." Dum turned them down.

"Well , perhaps, we could spare a little time…" said Luu Luu.

"YOU COULD!?" the twins sprung back in front of them, looking eager.

And the Warriors sat down.

"The Walrus and the Carpenter!" Dee proclaimed.

"Or, The Story of the Curious Oysters!" Dum added his alternative title.

The twins danced and honked.

Both: The sun was shining on the sea

Shining with all it's might

He did very well to make

The billow smooth and bright

Both: And this was odd because it was

The middle of the night!

Suddenly, a beach surrounded while a walrus and a carpenter walked across. One side of the beach was night and the other was day as a literal metaphor for the middle of the night.

Dee: The Walrus and the Carpenter

Were walking close at hand

The Carpenter sat on a rock to take off his shoe. A bunch of sand poured out, nearly in a giant anthill like pile over his head.

Dee: The beach was wide

From side to side

But too much full of sand

"Mr. Walrus!"

Dee: Said the carpenter

"My brain begins to burke. We'll sweep this clear in half a year, if you don't mind the work."

"Work?" the Walrus sputtered and scoffed. "Uh, the time has come!"

Dum: The Walrus said

The Walrus winked at the Warriors, then turned back to his human friend. "To talk of many things. Of shoes and ships and sealing wax, and cabbages and kings. And why the sea is boiling hot, and whether the pigs have wings. Calloo, callay, no work today! We're cabbages and kings!"

The Walrus gripped the Carpenter and threw him into the water. The Carpenter had landed in the water head-first and saw several oysters together on the ocean floor. The Carpenter popped his head out and whistled to alert his friend and pointed to the water.

The Carpenter licked his lips, looking very beastly hungry. He then rushed to the water with a hammer, but was stopped by the Walrus.

The Walrus pointed to himself and the Walrus went under the water, still able to smoke his cigar. The oysters hid in their shells at the sight of the walrus, but he came and opened of their shells anyway.

"Oh, uhh... Oysters, come and walk with us." the Walrus tried to sound friendly and convincing. "The day is warm and bright! A pleasant walk, a pleasant talk would be sheer delight."

"Yes, we should get hungry on the way, we'll stop and have a bite!" the Carpenter added, foolishly.

The Walrus smacked him on the head and kicked him back on dry land.

The mother oyster looked at them cautiously and back at her calendar at the month of March for the safety for her children and grandchildren.

Dee: But Mother Oyster winked her eye

And shook her heavy head

She knew too well

This was no time to leaver her sea bed

"The sea is nice, take my advice and stay right here." Mother Oyster told her children with a pleasant smile.

Dee & Dum: Mom said

"Yes, yes, of course! But-" the Walrus looked very annoyed with her and clammed her shell shut. He then mislead the oyster children to leave their home and come with him.

Walrus: The time has come, my little friends

To talk of other things

Of shoes, and ships, and sealing wax

Of cabbage and kings

And why, the sea is boiling hot

And uh, whether pigs have wings!

The Walrus went to a little girl oyster, pinching her cheek.

Walrus: Caloo, callay

Come run away

We're the cabbages and kings

The Walrus came out of the water, playing like he was the Pied Piper and the oysters were the following rats/mice. The oysters followed him and danced, ignoring their mother's wishes. They were very curious, and like cats, curiosity could kill these cute little shell fish. The Carpenter was making parts of a boat and made a cafe to lead inside the oysters and the walrus.

They were all now at a table together. The Walrus took a menu while the oysters waited for their orders to be taken. The Carpenter went to sit across from them, waiting for a meal of his own.

The Walrus pondered over the menu. "Well now. Let me see." said the Walrus. And then looked at his eager human friend. "Ah, a loaf of bread is what we cheerfully need."

Then Carpenter nodded, then dashed away to the kitchen.

The Walrus grinned once he was alone with the oysters. He picked up a handful, ready to shove them all in his mouth. Suddenly he set them back down as the Carpenter came back.

"How about some pepper and salt and vinegar?" the Carpenter asked.

"Oh, yes, yes, splendid idea! Very good, indeed!" the walrus said innocently with a hint of annoyance that he was interrupted.

The Carpenter smiled and dashed back in the kitchen to cook up the meal for them.

"Now, if you're ready, oyster, dear, we can begin the feed." the walrus grinned, looking closer like the Devil himself and placed the menu in front of them.

To the oysters shock and horror, they were labeled on the menu to be eaten. "Feed!?"

"Oh, yes!" the Walrus picked them all up with victory, looking hungry and evil.

Walrus: The time had come, my little friends

To talk of food and things

The Carpenter was preparing the bread for his friends, unaware of what was happening at the table he left. He didn't seem hungry for the oysters like he used to be, unlike his friend.

Carpenter: Of pepper corns

And mustard seeds

And other seasonings

We'll mix'em all together

In a sauce that's fit for kings

Caloo, calley

We'll eat today

Like cabbages and kings!

The Carpenter and went to carry the appetizer in the dining table. He then looked in that the table was empty and the Walrus looked very full and shameless, wiping his mouth.

"I, uh... I weep for you..." the Walrus burped a bit, then kept wiping himself to wipe away the evidence. "Oh, excuse me, I deeply sympathize. For I enjoyed your company, much more than you realized."

The Carpenter didn't notice anything weird. "Little oysters? Little oysters?!" He then looked around him and saw several empty oyster shells around the Walrus and saw a shaker of salt.

Dum: But answer, there came none

Dee: And this was scarcely odd because

Both: they'd be eaten everyone

The Walrus looked nervous while the Carpenter looked angry and disgusted that the Walrus would eat so many oysters who were cute and innocent. He looked very angry and had his hammer, turning red in anger.

"Uhh... Uhh... THE TIME HAS COME!" the Walrus running straight through the door to save his skin.

Then the Carpenter then chased him down with a hammer.

Dee and Dum turned back to normal.

Dee & Dum: With cabbages and kings! The End!

"That was very sad story." said Vault.

"Yes, and there's a moral to it." Dum told the Warriors.

Oh, yes, a very good moral, if you happen to be an oyster." Prim nodded, then seemed to realize this story was stranger than anything they had ever seen today. "Well, it's been a very nice visit..."

The twins jumped in front of the Warriors to keep them from leaving again.

"Another recitation." Dee said.

"I'm sorry, but-" Prim tried to explain.

"It's titled 'Father William'!" Dum added.

"But, really, we need to-" Prim tried.

"First verse!" Dee instructed.

Dum acted like and old man while Dee sang over him.

Dee: 'You are old, Father William;, the young man said

'And your hair has become very white

And yet, you incessantly stand on your head'

The Warriors walked away from the twins as they kept their singing sand story-telling, as they kept walking to track down the White Rabbit.


	5. Bill the Lizard

The Warriors kept wandering about, finally out of the forest and away from those Tweedle twins. They then turned to see a strange house. Well, not strange, it was a lovely little pink home with hay as a roof, but it was a strange sight after all they had seen. This was a very strange and disturbing adventure they gotten themselves into.

"Now I wonder who lives here?" Prim wondered as she walked to the house.

"Mary Anne!" a voice called from inside the house. The windows on the top floor opened to reveal the White Rabbit. "Mary Anne!"

"The Rabbit!" Prim said.

The Warriors went to the White Rabbit as he was frantically all around. He still seemed to be very late to his date, and needed some things to get ready.

"Excuse me, sir, but, but we've been trying to- -" Prim tried to explain.

"Why, Mary Anne, what are you doing out here?" the rabbit scolded Prim, he didn't seem to notice the other Warriors with her.

"Mary Anne?" Prim looked puzzled.

"Don't just do something, stand there!" the White Rabbit looked cross with herm but still nervous. "Uh, no, no! G-G-Go get my gloves! I'm late!" he pushed Prim inside the house.

"But late for what?" Prim asked. "That's just what we want…"

"My gloves!" the rabbit blew his trumpet, startling the Warriors inside the house to look for his things. "At once! Do you hear?"

"Goodness, I suppose we'll be taking orders from the dragons next." Alicia said as they climbed up the stairs.

The Warriors made it into the White Rabbit's bedroom. The Warriors looked almost all around the best they could to look for the gloves for the rabbit and maybe get out of this place for good.

"Hmm. Now let me see. If I were a rabbit, where would I keep my gloves?" asked Prim. Prim saw a jar of cookies and decided to sneak just one. "Oh! Thank you. Don't mind if I do." She said, and she took a bite. And she decided to check at a chest as she hummed a tune. And then she start growing in size.

"Oh, no, no. Not again." Said Prim in worry

The White Rabbit waited outside tapping his foot, he then looked to his watch and ran upstairs.

"Oh, Mary Anne!" the rabbit rushed inside.

Prim was worried as she grew and expanded in the room.

"Now, you see here, Mary Anne!" the White Rabbit opened the door, then yelled out, being pushed down the stairs as Prim's other foot started to stretch down the steps and pushed him. He opened to door and Prim's foot pushed him.

"HELP! MONSTER! HELP, ASSISTANCE!" yelled the rabbit as he blew his trumpet and ran for help.

Prim tried to get out but to no avail, which causes her to scratch her head in confusion.

"A monster!" the rabbit cried. "A monster, Dodo! In my house, Dodo!"

"Dodo?" Prim listened to hear about the dodo bird from earlier.

"Oh, my poor, little, bitty house." The rabbit moaned in despair.

"Steady old chap." The dodo said, calmly. "Can't be as bad as all that, you know." He said.

The rabbit looked panicked about having his house nearly destroyed. The dodo just smoked a pipe, calmly.

"There it is!" the rabbit pointed to his house with Prim inside.

The dodo saw the house and looked as panicked as the rabbit did. "By jove! Jolly, well it is, isn't it?"

Prim opened the shutters to show her eyes.

"Well, do something, Dodo!" the rabbit begged.

"Yes, indeed, extraordinary situation, but- -" the dodo pondered this.

"B-B-But what!?" the rabbit asked.

"But, I have a very simple solution!"

"Thank goodness." Said Prim in relief.

"W-W-What is it?"

"Simply, pull it out the chimney!"

"Yes, go ahead, pull it out!' the rabbit urged the dodo.

The Dodo looked surprise at the request, even if he suggested it. "Who? Me? Don't be ridiculous! What we need is..uhh…" he looked around for a solution.

Suddenly, there was whistling heard. Everyone turned to see a lizrd with a ladder walking by, mindlessly and innocently.

"A lizard with a ladder!" the Dodo explained to him.

"Oh, Bill! Bill!" the rabbit called to him.

The lizard, Bill, heard them and waved at them.

"We need a lezzard with a lizard, a lizard, with a … uhh…" the white rabbit sounded nervous for some reason. "Can you help us?" he asked.

"At your service governor!" the lizard tipped his out.

"Here, my lad." The Dodo took him, swiftly wrapping his arm around him and walking him to the house. "Have you ever been down a chimney?"

"Why, governor! I've been down more chimneys- -"

"Excellent, excellent! You just pop down the chimney and haul the monster out there!"

"Right-o, governor." The lizard sounded calm, going up the ladder, then turned greener as the M word was brought up. Monster!?" he saw Prim, screaming and ran to get away.

The Dodo and Rabbit grabbed onto his tail to keep him from getting away. Bill was forced back up the ladder and was terrified of Prim, and landed in the Dodo's arms, shivering. The Dodo then carried him up the ladder.

"That's better!" the Dodo smiled, sneakily. "Bill, lad, you're passing up a golden opportunity!"

"I am?" Bill sounded calm and excited now.

"You can be famous!"

"I can?"

"Of course! There's a brave lad! In you go, now. Nothing to it, old boy. Simply tie your tail around the monster's neck and drag it out!" the Dodo shoved Bill in the chimney, sticking him.

"B-B-But, Governor!" Bill sounded understandably scared again.

"Good luck, Bill!" the Dodo shock his hand, then went down to safety.

Prim was still sitting in the house. The soot from the chimney made her nose twitch and sniffle. She then sneezed, making the whole house shake and Bill shot right out of the chimney.

"Well, there goes Bill…" the Dodo said, removing his cap.

"Poor, Bill…" the Warriors said, watching the lizard disappear beyond the sky.

"Perhaps we should try a more energetic remedy." The Dodo suggested.

"Yes, anything, anything, but hurry!" the Rabbit said.

"Now, I propose that we….uhh…"

"Yes, come on, come on, yes, yes!"

The Dodo took out a match to smoke again. "I propose that we- - OWW!" he then saw that the match burnt and stung his fingers with burning blisters. "By hove, that's it! We'll burn the house down!"

"Yes! Burn the house-WHAT!?" the rabbit sounded paranoid now.

"Oh, no" Prim cried.

The Dodo started to throw furniture around the house.

Dodo: Oh, we'll smoke the blighter out

He'll put the beast to rout

Some kinding, a stick or two

All this bit of rubbish ought to do

We'll smoke the blighter there out

We'll smoke the monster out

"N-No! Not my beautiful birdhouse!" the rabbit cried. The White Rabbit looked panicked and unfortunate once the Dodo took almost everything to burn the house with.

Dodo: Oh, we'll roast the blighter's toes

We'll toast the bounder's nose

Go fetch that gate, we'll make it clear that monsters aren't welcome here

"Match." Said the dodo.

"Match?" asked the rabbit, and he handed him a match. And the dodo ignited it.

Dodo: We'll blow the scoundrel out

We'll smoke the monster out

"We'll the monster out-No! My poor house and furniture!" yelled the White Rabbit. And the Warriors are getting worried that they'll be burned.

"Oh dear. This is serious." Said Prim. I simply must- - A garden, perhaps if we eat something. It would make us small." She said. The White Rabbit noticed that she was trying to eat from his garden and held down the carrots to keep her from eating anything.

"Let go! Help!" yelled the White Rabbit.

"I'm sorry but we must eat something." Said Prim as the Warriors grabbed each carrot.

"Not me, you, you, you, you, you, barbarian." But Prim managed to eat one of the carrots. Which causes the rabbit to scream believing that Prim ate his hand, and the Warriors started to shrink

"Monster!" yelled the rabbit as he ran back outside but he tripped by Prim's foot. And then he looked at his watch and he yelped in shock. "I'm late!" he said.

"Oh dear I'm here, I should here there. I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" said the rabbit as he ran.

"Ah, say. Do you have a match?" the dodo asked the late rabbit.

"Oh no, must go, goodbye. Hello. I'm, late, I'm late, I'm late." The rabbit sounded frantic as ever.

"Wait, please wait!" Prim went after him.

"Ah, young ladies, and gentlemen, do you have a match?" the dodo asked, towering, over them.

"No, w-we're sorry but, Mr. Rabbit!" said Prim, as the Warriors rushed with Prim.

"No cooperation, no cooperation at all? We can't have monsters about! Jolly will have to carry on alone!" the dodo said as he continued to make the fire for the rabbit's house as they were gone.


	6. The Singing Garden

The Warriors were still chasing the White Rabbit, but it was impossible at this size.

"Wait! Please, just a minute!" called Prim. "Oh, dear…" she sighed.

"We'll never catch him while we're this small…" said Prim.

A swarm of yellow butterflies past them, they appeared to be like pieces of bread with butter slathered on them and when they perched, they became a loaf of bread, surprisingly enough.

"Why, what curious butterflies…" said Claudia.

"You mean bread and butterflies." A voice corrected.

"Yes, of course," Claudia looked everywhere including the Warriors, then noticed the voice was completely different. "Now who do you suppose…" she said.

The Warriors then saw a fly that looked like a rocking horse, stopped and rocked back and forth like a rocking chair.

"A horsefly, oh, I mean, a rocking horsefly!" Alicia observed.

"Naturally!" the voice said again.

"I beg your pardon, but did you… That's nonsense. Flowers can't talk." Alicia stopped herself and saw a red, blossoming, flower right by them.

"But of course we can talk, my dears." The rose told them, showing her true form, surprising them.

"If there's anyone worth talking to." The snap-dragon added.

"Or about!" the daisy finished, giggling flirtatiously.

"And we sing too!" the posies said as the Warriors came near them.

"You do?" asked Prim.

"Oh yes. Would you like to hear 'Tell it to the Tulips'?" a tulip asked.

"No, let's sing about us!" a larkspur protested.

"We know the one about the shy little violets…" a violet added, fading in the back with the other.

"Oh, no, not that old thing!" one lily protested.

"Let's do 'Lovely Lily at the Valley'!" the other agreed.

"How about the daisies in the- -" the daisy was cut off.

"Oh, they wouldn't like that!" a lilac snapped at her.

All of the flowers bickered each other, but the rose stopped them and patted a baton. The flowers stopped and focused their attention on the commanding rose.

"Girls, girls, we shall sing 'Golden Afternoon'." The rose told them. "That's about all o us! Sound you're a, Lily."

Lily: Laaaaa….

Posies: Memememememe….

Daisy: Lalalalalala….

Snap-Dragon: Hahahahaha

Marigold: Boom , boom ,boom, boom

The rose conducted for them and they all sand their melodies together while the Warriors sat in alert and attention to the presentation. They even bent a few weed leaves and sat comfortably like they were attending a concert.

Flowers: Little bread and butterflies kiss the tulips

And the sun is like a toy balloon

They are get up in the morning glories

In the golden afternoon

There are dizzy daffodils in the hillside

Strings of violets are all in tune

Tiger lilies love the dandelions in the golden afternoon

The golden afternoon

Every dog and caterpillars, and the copper centipede

Where the lazy daisies love the very peaceful life they leeeaaaad...

You can learn a lot of things from the flowers

For especially in the month of June

There's a wealth of happiness and romance

All in a golden afternoon

The Warriors bobbed their heads to the peaceful tunes as they watched the flowers do their show. The flowers played some non-living flowers life instruments and the posies came near Prim. They pulled her from the rest of the Warriors and allowed Prim to join in the song.

Flowers: All in the golden afternoon

The golden afternoon

The rose conductor gestured for her to go on and sing with them as she was invited to while the Warriors still sat down to watch.

Prim: You can learn a lot of things from the flowers

Or especially in the month of June

There's a wealth of happiness and romance

AAAALLL!

The Warriors winced slightly from the high note and Prim looked very embarrassed by it. The posies were surprised, but the rose smiled at her for trying.

Flowers: The golden afternoon!

The flowers finished their song complete with drum roll beats and the daisy crashed flower cymbals together to make her petals flutter. And the Warriors clapped for their great performance.

"Oh, that was lovely." said Prim.

"Thank you, my dears." the rose smiled at them.

"What kind of garden do you come from?" the purple, pompous flower asked, playing with Prim's hair.

"Well, we don't come from any garden..." Prim backed up, being mistaken for a flower.

"Oh, do you suppose she's a wild flower." the purple flower asked.

Oh, no, she's not a wild flower." said Alicia.

"What species, or shall we say genus are you?" the rose asked the Warriors, still believing Prim was a flower like the others

Prim wasn't sure what to answer, but tried her best to impress the flowers. "I suppose you can say: Genus, Humanus, Prim!"

"Ever seen a Prim with a blossom like that?" the daisy asked.

"Come to think of it, did you ever see a Prim?" the snap-dragon added to her question with another question.

"Yes, and did you notice their pedals?" the daisy continued to pick at their guests. "What peculiar colors!" she said.

"And no fragrance!" the snap-dragon added as she sniffed their hair.

"Just look at those stems!" said the Daisy.

"Rather scrawny, I'd say." the snap-dragon commented.

"I think she's pretty." a rose bud said.

"Quiet, Bud." the rose said, covering his mouth.

"But, I'm not a flower!" Prim protested, once she got the message that they thought she was one of them.

"Aha! Just as I suspected!" the purple flower went to whisper to the other flowers, looking like a gossipy hen. "She's nothing but a common, movile vulgaris!" she whispered.

"Oh, no!" the other flowers sounded worried.

"A common what?" Connor demanded.

"To put it bluntly: a weed!" the purple flower hissed.

"I'm not a weed!" Prim stomped her foot.

"Well, you can't expect her to admit it!" the tulip spoke up.

"Can you imagine?" a lilac added.

"Well, goodness!" the daisy cried.

"Don't let them stay here and go to seed!" the lily demanded.

"Go on now!" the iris scolded.

"Girls, please!" the rose actually protested, but the other flowers wouldn't listen.

"We don't want weeds in our bed." said the posies as they pushed them away from their home.

The gardens started shooing the Warriors out of the garden and with their instruments. A dog flower barked violently at them as they were on their way out.

"Alright, if that's the way you feel about it, if we were our right sizes, we'd pick every one of you if we wanted to!" Prim glared at them. "I guess that'll teach you." she said.

Suddenly, two flowers washed the Warriors away to another part of Wonderland. It didn't go very well for them. Some nice flowers those were as they laughed at them.

"You can learn a lot of things from the flowers..." Prim huffed. "Seems to me they could learn a few things about manners." she said.

They looked up and saw something colorful in the sky. Their curiosity getting the better of them, they decided to go see where it was coming from and what it was.


	7. The Caterpillar

They kept following along as they heard a nasally voice singing a bit and kept going until they find who was singing and causing the smoke. The Warriors saw a blue caterpillar smoking a golden hookah, sitting on a mushroom. The Warriors came closer as he sang to himself, not noticing them.

The caterpillar was about to smoke again, and then he glanced to see the Warriors. "Whooo are you?" he asked as he smoked.

"W-W-We hardly know, sir!" Prim said, feeling anxious from this adventure. "We changed so many times since this morning. You see- -"

The caterpillar raised an eyebrow at them, then continued to go in his manifestations. "I do not see. Explain yourselves."

"I'm afraid we can't explain ourselves, sir, because we're not ourselves, you know- -" Grave tried.

"I do not know." The caterpillar said, coldly.

"Well, we can't put it anymore clearly for it isn't clear to us!"

"You? Who are you!?"

"Well, don't you think you oughta tell us-" Alicia coughed from the smoke. "Who you are first?"

The Warriors fan away the smoke that's been covering them.

"Why?" the caterpillar asked.

"Oh, dear… Everything is so confusing…" Claudia sounded hopeless.

"It is not." The caterpillar told them.

"Well, it is to us." Connor said in defense.

"Why?"

"Well, we can't remember a thing as we used to."

"Recite."

The Warriors got up.

Prim then decided to recite. "Yes, sir. Um… 'How doth the little busy bee, improve each such'- -"

"Stop!" the caterpillar sounded appalled. "That is not spoken correctically. It goes… 'How'…" he went to smoke, but no smoke was coming out. He saw a couple of his legs grasped onto the cord and he slapped them to make them let go.

The Warriors found this amusing and giggled a little. They stopped once they were death glared by the intoxicated insect.

"Hew doth the little crocodile improve his shining tail

And pour the waters on the Nile

On every golden scale

How cheer'…" the caterpillar recited, but found himself interrupted again, much to his annoyance. He kept trying to repeat himself, and he saw his lower legs were dangling off the leaf. He then grabbed his legs and hoisted them to himself, then he went to continue. "How cheerfully he seems to grin

How neatly spread his claws

And welcome little fishes in

With gently smiling jaws'."

"Well, I must say I never heard it that way before." Prim remarked.

"I know, I have improved it." The caterpillar smirked.

"Well, if you ask me…" Beardsley said, after slight coughing.

"You!" the caterpillar sounded hostile. "Who are you!?"

The Warriors coughed from the smoke. The Warriors decided they had enough of this and decided to leave.

"You there! Everyone!" the caterpillar called after them. "Wait, come back, I have something important to say!"

"Oh, dear… I wonder what he wants now…" Prim grumbled.

The Warriors walked that it felt like minutes to the mushroom where the caterpillar was.

"Well?"

"Keep your temper!" the caterpillar snapped at them, namely Prim.

"Is that all?' asked Maia.

"No, exactically, what is your problem?" the caterpillar demanded, sitting up.

"Well, it's exacti-exacti….precisely this," Beardsley replied. "We should be a little larger, sir."

"Why?"

"Well, after all, three inches is such a wretched height and- -"

"I am exactically three inches high and it's a very good height, indeed!" the caterpillar growled at them, turning red as his anger and temper. He then blew a large puff of smoke to cover himself as he was fiery as his fur.

"But, we're not used to it, and you needn't SHOUT!" Prim scolded, with a shout powerful enough to blow away the smoke and show the caterpillar's shedded skin. "Oh, dear."

"By the way," the caterpillar called to them. The Warriors turned to see he had grown butterfly wings as they looked for him. "I have a few more helpful hints. One side will make you grow taller…"

"One side of what?" Prim asked.

"And the other side will make you grow shorter!" the caterpillar added, on his way off.

"The other side of what!?" Alicia asked.

"THE MUSHROOM OF COURSE!" the caterpillar turned red again, making them fell down and he flew off to get away from them as possible.

"Hmm…" Prim looked to the mushroom. "One side will make us grow… But, which is which?"

"Hmm… After all that's happened I… I wonder if we…"

"I don't care." Said Luu Luu.

The warriors all took two pieces of the mushroom, then broke them in half and gave the other halves to their companions.

"I'm tired of only being three inches high- -" Maia said after she ate the mushrooms with the others and then they instantly grew in size. "Yi-yi-yi-yi-yi!"

There was a mother bird in a nest who had trouble as they all grew in a very large size that made them taller than the trees.

The mother bird looked down as her nest was now on Prim's head and she screamed.

"Serpents! Help! Serpents! Serpents!

"Oh, but please!" Prim tried to explain.

"Off with you, shoo, shoo, all of you, go away!" the mother bird demanded. "Serpents! Serpents!"

"But we're not serpents!" Prim told her.

"So, indeed?" the mother bird put her wings on her hips firmly. "Then just what are you?"

"We're just little people!" Claudia told her in unison.

"Little? Ha! Little?" the mother bird laughed out loud at this.

"We are! Well, we were little." Kaguya said.

"And I suppose you eat eggs either?" the mother bird demanded.

"Yes we do…" Connor started to explain.

"I knew it! I knew it!" the mother bird wailed again. "Serpents! Serpents!"

"Oh for goodness sakes!" yelled Maia in annoyance.

"Hmm… And the other side will." Said Prim as she got an idea.

As the mother bird was collecting her numerous eggs from her nest on Prim's head, grumbling about the others. But before she knew it, they were all given the mushrooms and they all shrunk down instantly.

"Whoa!" they all exclaimed.

The mother bird nearly dropped all of her eggs, but she carried and gathered them all, glaring down at the warriors for making that happen after her nest was back in a branch.

"Goodness… I wonder if we'll ever get the knack of it." Prim hummed. Then she started to think about the mushrooms and she measured her height, and she licked the side and she grew into normal size. When the others saw this, they copied and the same result happened.

"There, that's much better." Prim remarked. Then they saw the mushroom pieces.

"Hmmm. Better save these." Said Connor.

The Warriors then walked off to another part of Wonderland to get home. They were both tired of this day and ignored any possible sightings of the White Rabbit. They just wanted to go home and be safe.


	8. Asking the Cheshire Cat

The Warriors made their way in a deep forest. Beardsley was a little startled by the atmosphere, but wasn't too frightened of it because the last time he had an adventure with a forest, the forest was a lot more dangerous than this one and was crawling with wolves, hungry for trespassers in their home.

"Now let's see." Said Vault. "Where were we?" he said.

There were signs saying things like "This Way" and "That Way".

"Hmm… We- We wonder which way we ought to go." Exclaimed Prim. The Warriors tried to decide where to go, but they heard an ominous singing.

Voice: Twas brilling and the slivey toves

Did gyre and gimble in the wabe

All mimsy in the borogroves

And the momeraths out to grabe

"Now, where in the world do you suppose that…?" Alicia started to ask herself and the Warriors as they both heard the unusual singing.

"Uh, lose something?" a voice asked.

The Warriors looked around, but didn't find anyone there with them. They both then looked surprised and saw a huge, malicious appearing grin in a tree before them.

"Oh! Well uh…" Alicia tried to explain but couldn't find the right words.

"We… We was um, no, we-we-we… we was just wondering." Exclaimed Prim.

"Oh, that's quite alright," the grin said, forming two eyes and a purple cat with striped appeared before them. "Oh, second chorus!" he began to sing again, then the Warriors realized what they were dealing with.

The Cat: Twas brilling and the slivey toves

Did gyre and gimble in the wabe

"Why, why you're a cat!" Beardsley pointed out.

"A Cheshire Cat." The feline replied. He then began to sing again and vanish before their eyes.

Cheshire Cat: All mimsy in the borogroves

"Oh wait! Don't go please!" cried Luu Luu.

"Very well." The cat came back. "Third chorus…"

"Oh, no, no, no, no, thank you, b-but we just wanted to ask you which way we ought to go." Connor explained.

"Well, that depends on where you want to get to." The cat said.

"Oh, it doesn't really matter, as long as we- -"

"Then it really doesn't matter which way you go." The cat's paw-prints started to disappear with him as they circled the Warriors. The cat jumped into another tree and became partially visible for them. "Oh, by the way, if you'd really like to know, he went that way."

"Who did?" the Warriors asked.

"The White Rabbit."

"He did?" Prim sounded excited, while the Warriors sounded homesick.

"He did what?"

"Went that way."

"Who did?"

"The White Rabbit!"

"What White Rabbit?"

"Didn't you just say… Oh, dear…" Claudia sounded impatient and irritated.

"Can you stand on your head?" the cat asked, literally standing on top of his head, never taking the grin off his face.

The Warriors groaned.

The cat hopped off his head and placed it back on his neck where it belonged.

"However, if I were looking for a white rabbit, I'd ask the Mad Hatter."

"Mad Hatter?" the Warriors asked.

Grave turned to a sign leading to the Mad Hatter, then looked back, nervously. "No, w-we…"

"Or, there's the March Hare in that direction." The cat suggested.

"Oh, thank you, we shall visit him." Vault smiled, going to see the March Hare for help.

"Of course… He's mad too…" the cat smirked.

"But, we don't want to go among mad people!" said Connor.

"Oh, you can't help it, almost everyone is mad here." The cat started to laugh kookily and suddenly stopped. "You may notice I'm not all there myself…" he then started to laugh again and vanished before their eyes.

The Cheshire Cat: And the momeraths out to grabe

"Goodness, if there are people like that, then we must try not to upset them." Said Beardsley.

The Warriors followed a path to see the mad people, hoping they could offer some help.


	9. Happy Un-birthday

After walking through the woods for a good while, the Warriors finally found a house, they hoped and supposed belonged to the Mad Hatter and/or the March Hare

"How very curious." Prim said to herself as they came closer.

The Warriors heard some happy music and walked to the gate to see two figures in the garden having some sort of party. The Warriors sneaked inside, it was a little hard to see with all the steam and they looked over several teacups and teapots with an elder man and caramel furred rabbit, or a hare, singing each other. It must have been a birthday party.

Mad Hatter: A very, merry un-birthday

March Hare: A very, merry un-birthday

Both: A very, merry un-birthday to us!

The Warriors kept looking around and saw the strange pair still singing and having their tea party.

March Hare: A very, merry un-birthday to me

Mad Hatter: To who?

March Hare: To me!

Mad Hatter: Oh, you!

March Hare: A very, merry un-birthday to you

Mad Hatter: Who, me?

March Hare: Yes, you!

March Hare: Let's all congratulate us

With another cup of tea

A very, merry un-birthday

TOOOOOO YOOOOU!

The two finished their song and heard distant clapping. The hare and hatter saw that they weren't alone and saw the Warriors successfully sneaking into their party. "No room, no room, no room!" the two covered the table. Glaring at the Warriors.

"But we thought there was plenty of room!" Prim protested, sitting in a chair.

"Ah, but it's very rude to sit down without being invited!" the Hare scolded.

"I'll say it's rude, it's very, very rude indeed!" the Hatter agreed.

"Very, very rude indeed…" a mouse in a teapot said, drearily going back in the pot.

"Why, we're very sorry." Apologized Claudia.

"But, we did really enjoy your singing." Alicia explained. "And we thought- -"

"You enjoyed OUR singing!?" the Hare jumped, eagerly.

"Oh, what delightful people!" the Hatter grinned. "I'm so excited, we never get compliments! You must have cups of tea!"

"Ah, yes, indeed, the tea, you must have some cups of tea." The Hare offered, pouring them each a cup.

"That would be very nice." Prim smiled apologetically to the pair. "And I'm sorry that we interrupted your birthday party."

"Birthday?" the Hare took the cup back, laughing. "My dear friends, this is not a birthday party!"

"Of course not." The Hatter explained, pouring himself a cup of tea. "This is an un-birthday party!"

"Un-birthday?" the Warriors asked.

"Why we're sorry, but we don't quite understand." Said Connor.

"It's very simple, now 30 days have Sept- -No." the Hare stepped back, trying to think and scratched his head with his ear. He then settled himself to explain to the Warriors, seeing they weren't native to Wonderland. "When… An un-birthday, if you have a birthday, then you… They don't know what an un-birthday is." He chuckled a little, pointing at the Warriors.

"How, silly!" the Hatter laughed wildly. He then sprayed himself to clear his throat. "I shall ellusinate!"

The Warriors stood by and waited to be told what happens on un-birthdays and not birthdays. Prim looked very excited to find out, and the rest of the Warriors looked curious as well, but anxious to get home.

"Now, statistics prove, prove that you've one birthday." The Hatter spoke again.

"Imagine, just one birthday, every year!" the Hare added.

Ah, but there are 364 un-birthdays!"

"Precisely, why we're gathered here to cheer!"

"Then today is my un-birthday too!" Prim beamed, now understanding.

"It is!?" the Hare asked, looking excited.

"What a small world it is." The Hatter commented.

"In that case!" the Hare dashed to dance around Prim with the assistance of his friend, the Hatter. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad to have met the mad people.

Hare: A very, merry un-birthday

Prim: To me?

Hatter: To you!

The Hatter took off his hat to show a pink cake for Prim with one burning candle for her.

Hare: A very, merry un-birthday

Prim: For me?

Hatter: For you

Now, blow the candle out, me dear

And make your wish come true

Hare & Hatter: A very, merry un-birthday to you!

Prim smiled at the cake. She took a deep breath and blew out the candle, which went off like a rocket instantly. The cake then exploded before her eyes and looked like fireworks, and the little mouse from earlier came out with a tiny umbrella, slowly falling through the sky.

Mouse: Twinkle, twinkle, little bat

How I wonder what you at

Up above the world you fly

Like a tea tray in the sky

The Hare closed the pot as the mouse flew right back into it.

"That was lovely." Prim applauded.

"And, uh, now, my dears, you were saying that you would like to sit, you were seeking some information of some kind…" the Hatter said, dipping a tiny plate into tea like chips and dip, even biting into it.

"Oh, yes, you see, we're looking for a - -" Prim tried to explain, but the hare and matter shot up, suddenly.

"Clean cup, clean cup! Move down, move down, move down!" the Hatter called out, throwing cups in the air with the Hare.

The Warriors rushed down while Prim was held to follow.

"But I haven't used by clean cup!" Prim rebutted.

"Clean cup, clean up! Move down, move down! Clean cup, clean cup, move down." The Hare said. They were now in a different spot and set.

"Would you like a little more tea?" the Hatter asked, with a three-spouted teapot.

"Well, I haven't had any yet, so I can't take more…" Grave said, trying to pour himself a cup, but nothing came out of the pot he had.

"You mean you can't very well take less!" the Hare corrected.

"Yes, you can always take more than nothing." Said the Hatter as he poured the hole cup with a lot of sugar.

"But we only meant that…" said Maia as she got a little sugar on her upper lip.

"Now, My friends, something seems to be troubling you all." The Hatter spoke as he poured a tea in four cups. "Won't you tell us all about it?"

"Start at the beginning." The Hare added.

"Yes, yes, and when you get to the end, stop! See?" the Hatter giggled a little.

"Well, it all started when we were sitting on the riverbank with our pets." Prim began.

"Very interesting." The Hare took a sip of tea, the slammed it down, dangling his tongue and panting. "Who are these pets?"

"Well, they're dragons, kinda like cats, you see…" Connor explained.

"CAT!" the mouse crawled out of the teapot once he heard the dreaded word his species knows all too well. "CAT!" he went in a frenzy while the Hare and Hatter were trying to capture him.

The Warriors sat, confused. They were then told to get some jam. Prim took it and did as told, putting the jam on the mouse's nose as he had his little episode. He then started to settle down a little and relax.

"Oh, my goodness, those are the things that upset me!" the Hatter sighed.

"See all the trouble you started?" the Hare glared at Connor.

"But, really, I didn't think- -" Connor tried to explain.

"Ah, but that's the point! If you don't think, you shouldn't talk!" the Hare scolded.

The Warriors were about to speak up, until the Mad Hatter had another one of his clean up fits. "Clean up! Clean up! Move down, move down, move down!"

"But, I still haven't used- -" Prim tried to protest.

"Move down!" the Mad Hatter called until she would move.

The others moved as told and sat in another spot. This was indeed the craziest tea party in history.

"And now, my friends, you were saying?" the Hatter said, feeling calm now.

"Oh, yes." Prim decided to explain. "We were sitting on the riverbank with uh… You know who…"

"I do?" the Hatter asked, laughing wildly.

"She meant our C-A-T." Vault spelled so they wouldn't have another mouse explosion.

"Tea?" the Hater took out a teapot with an eager smile.

"Just half a cup if you don't mind." The Hare said, cutting his cup in half with a knife.

The Hatter smiled, pouring a cup of tea for him. "Come, come, my friends, don't you two care for tea?"

"Why yes, I'm very fond of tea." Luu Luu said. "But- -"

"If you don't care for tea, you could at least make a polite conversation!" the Hare snapped.

"We've been trying to ask you!" Connor tried to cut in, but no one would listen to him.

"I have an excellent idea, let's change the subject." the Hare suggested, hitting the Hatter on the head with a mallet.

The Hatter didn't look very injured, but removed his hat. "Why is a raven like a writing desk?"

"Riddles?" Prim sounded confused and intrigued. "Let me see now, why is a raven like a writing desk?"

"I beg your pardon?" the Hatter asked.

"Why is a raven like a writing desk?" Prim echoed his previous question.

"What is a WHAT!?" the Hatter sound shocked.

"Careful. They're stark raving mad!" the Hare shivered behind him.

"But it's your silly riddle!" Prim stood up. "You said- -"

"Very good?" the Hatter offered as he started to back away from the Warriors with the Hare.

"H-H-How about a nice cup of tea?" the Hare offered.

"How about a cup of tea, indeed!" Beardsley snapped.

"Well we just haven't the time!" Maia hissed.

"The time! The time! Who's got the time?" the Hare shouted out.

Suddenly, there came a familiar animal to the Warriors, crashing the tea party.

"No, no, no, no!" the familiar voice of the White Rabbit returned as he stumbled into the mad tea party. "No time, no time, no time, hello, goodbye, I'm, late, I'm late!"

"The White Rabbit!" the Warriors cried.

"Oh, I'm so late! I'm so, very, very, late!" the rabbit cried.

"Well, no wonder you're late." the Hatter took his watch, yanking it around his neck. "Why, this clock is exactly two days slow!"

"Two days slow?" the rabbit asked, nervously.

"Of course you're late." the Hatter laughed, dipping the watch in a teapot and slamming it on the table and took off the face of the watch. "Let's have a look!" he poured salt and took out the gears with a fork. "This watch is full of wheels!"

The White Rabbit was having a terrible day, what with his house and now his prized watch. "Oh, my good watch! Oh, my wheels! Oh, my springs! B-B-B-B-But!"

"Butter! Of course, we need some butter! Butter!" said the Mad Hatter.

"BUTTER!" the March Hare yelled in the White Rabbit's shorter ear.

"B-B-Butter." the White Rabbit said, giving him a bar of butter.

"Thank you, butter, yes, that's fine." the Hatter spread some butter in the watch.

"Oh, no! You'll get crumbs in it!" the White Rabbit cried.

"Oh, this is the very best butter!" What're you talking about?"

"Tea?" the Hare suggested to the Hatter.

"Oh, I never thought of tea, of course!" the Hatter was on his way to pour the tea while the Hare suggested things for the watch.

"No, no, not the tea!" the White Rabbit protested.

"Sugar?" the March Hare then offered sugar to the Hatter.

"Two spoons, thank you, yes, sugar!" the Mad Hatter, of course, agreed. He then took two spoons of the sugar and included them in the watch mess.

"Oh, please, be careful!" the White Rabbit grew overwhelmed.

"Jam?" the March Hare now offered.

"Jam, I forgot all about, jam. To show you what a mess would do." the Hatter spread some jam on the watch.

"Mustard!" the Hare offered mustard.

"Mustard, yes mu... Mustard! Don't that's be silly." the Hatter tossed the mustard away. Then he squeezed lemon. "Lemon that's different. There that should do it." he said, and he closed the watch and cut the remaining jam around with a knife. They all watched as the watch was done, but it started to spring up and go nuts in front of them due to what had been put inside of it.

"Look at that!" the Hatter exclaimed.

"It's going mad!" the Hare shouted.

"Oh, my goodness!" Prim sounded worried.

"Great bearing." Beardsley commented.

"Oh, dear!" the White Rabbit said.

"Mad watch! Mad watch!" the Hare called as the watched continued to go berserk. "There's only one way to stop a mad watch!" he then slammed it with a mallet, shattering it to pieces.

"It's two days slow, that's what it is." the Hatter said.

"Oh, my watch..." the White Rabbit sniffled.

"It was?" the Hatter asked the rabbit.

"And it was an un-birthday present too..." the White Rabbit said.

"In that case!" the Hare yanked the rabbit away.

Both: A very, merry un-birthday

TOOOOOO You!

The Hare and the Hatter threw him out of their garden.

"Mr. Rabbit! Oh, Mr. Rabbit!" Prim dashed away to catch up with him, and the Warriors followed.

"Oh, Now where did he go to?" Prim asked herself

The Warriors looked back at the Hare and the Hatter singing their song again. "Of all the silly nonsense, this is the stupidest tea party I've ever been to all my life."

And so the Warriors walked away having fed up with this nonsense.


	10. Finding a way Home

The Warriors finally decided they chased enough wild gooses for one day. They were going home for sure.

"Well we've had enough nonsense. We're going home." said Prim, and the Warriors nodded in agreement. Straight home and no turning back. Only, they didn't know where home was or where they were going.

"That Rabbit. Who cares where he's going anyway." said Connor.

"Well if it hadn't been for him, we..." complained Vault.

"Tulgey Wood." the Warriors saw a sign.

"Hmm, curious. I don't remember this." Prim spoke up.

The Warriors looked around and a pair of eyes are watching them. The eyes came out to show a pair of eye-glasses with a pair of bird legs.

"Now let me see..." said Alicia. The creature saw the Warriors, and it umped on Prim. And then Prim saw her reflection in shock, and saw a mirror bird.

"No, no, please. No more nonsense." said Prim as she removed the creature from her. And they went away to find another way away from the strange world they entered.

The Warriors kept walking, leaving the mirror bird and eye-glasses bird aside.

"Now. If we came this way, we should go back this way." suggested Maia. And they followed that direction. Connor accidentally stepped on something that honked loudly.

"Oh, sorry!" Connor called as he looked down to see a duck that also looked like a horn.

"Oh, I beg your pardon!" Prim backed off.

The mother honking duck honed at them and left with her babies to the pond. The Warriors stumbled across instrumental frogs. One looked like a drum and the other was a cymbal.

"Goodness when we get home, we should write a book about this place." Claudia spoke up as the frogs left. "If w-we ever do get home..."

The Warriors walked to a waterfall. They were indeed lost. There were umbrella vultures splashing about, which splished against them.

"Oh um, excuse me!" Beardsley called. "Um, could one of you tell me..." The vultures noticed them and flew out, glaring at them.

"Uh... Nevermind." Luu Luu giggled nervously. The Warriors then decided to get away. Where were they going anyway?

"Oh, dear, it's getting dreadfully dark." Claudia said as they were deeper in the woods, sounding sad. "And nothing looks familiar..."

"Calm, we'll find something." Grave said as they continued to walk.

The Warriors then stumbled a bird with a shovel for a face, digging around. They were really lost now.

"We shall certainly be glad to get out of..." Vault bumped into a bird with a bird cage for a stomach, holding two birds inside as they escaped and chirped away. But the bird cage took chase and caught them and swallow them whole, and the birds are flying around in the bird cage.

An owl with an accordion neck flew about the Warriors.

"It would be so nice if something would make sense for a change!" Alicia whined.

The Warriors looked around. They heard a strange tapping noise. They turned to see hammer faced birds taping a sign in and some other birds with pencil beaks wrote on the sign. "Don't step on the momeraths?" questioned Connor.

"The momeraths?" The Warriors wondered too and saw some fuzzy critters walking about and making an arrow point in a direction.

"Oh, a path! Guys, we're going home!" alerted Prim.

The Warriors saw the path too and followed Prim down that path.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Prim was more emotional about this than the Warriors was. "Why I know we'd find one sooner or later. Oh if we hurry back, we might be home in time for tea! Oh, the dragons would be happy to see us! Oh, I just can't wait til-"

The Warriors stopped to see a dog with a broom brushing away the path. What perfect timing that was, I'm being sarcastic. The dog came to the Warriors, swept around them, and kept sweeping away, not acknowledging them or caring for them.

"Oh, dear, now we shall never get out." Prim sniffled, tears stinging her eyes.

Prim's tears starting to fall down as she sat on a rock, looking like a poor unfortunate soul.

"What did we learn today?" Beardsley asked, as Alicia is sitting next to her. The Warriors had sympathy for Prim, but wasn't as emotional about this as Prim was.

"Well, w-when one's lost, I-I suppose it's good advice to stay where you are, until someone finds you." Prim sniffled, reflecting on the adventure they had in this world called Wonderland. "B-But, who'd ever think to look for us here? Good advice..." she sniffled. "If I, if I listened earlier, we wouldn't be here! But that's just the trouble with me, you and I give myself very good advice."

As the Warriors were in a lament, several of the Woodland creatures they ran into and gathered around them in sympathy.

Prim: But I find seldom follow it

That explains the trouble that I'm always in

Be patient is very good advice

But the waiting makes me curious

And I love the change

Should something strange begin.

Well, I went along my merry way,

And I haven't stop to reason...

Her song seemed to catch all of the animals in the woods attention. The Warriors stayed with Prim, sharing and feeling her pain.

Prim: I should have known there'd be a price to pay

Some day

Some day

I give myself very good advice

But I very seldom to follow it.

Each of the animals became sad, feeling sorry for them. Prim then began to cry and the animals started to cry with her before they randomly disappeared. Alicia wrapped her arms around Prim to comfort her. Beardsley pulled out a tissue and blowed. Connor is crying on Vault's shoulder, and Vault who is also in tears patted Connor's head to comfort him. Claudia who is wiping away her tears, while Grave is struggling to prevent tears from coming out. And Maia, Kaguya, and Luu Luu were also in tears.

Prim: Will I ever learn to do

The things I should?

The chorus repeated as Prim cried her eyes out. There was a half moon above them. And there it is now seemed to move around while a familiar voice was singing a familiar song.

Voice: And the momeraths out to grabe

The others looked around and the half moon revealed to be a grin.

"Oh, Cheshire Cat it's you!" Prim looked up, drying her eyes.

"Whom did you expect?" the cat asked. "The White Rabbit perhaps?"

"Oh, no, no, no, w-w-we're through with rabbits." Prim replied. "We want to go home, but we can't find our way."

"Naturally! That's because you have no way. All ways here you see are the QUEEN'S WAY!" the cat told them.

"What Queen?" Beardsley asked. "We've never met any Queen."

"You haven't?" the cat asked them. "But you must! She'll be mad about you! Simply mad!" he burst out laughing, nearly disappearing.

"Please, please!" Alicia stopped him. "How can we find her?"

"Well, some go this way, some go that way, but as for me, myself, I prefer the shortcut." the cat told them, pulling a branch down to show an entrance to the kingdom, outside the forest.

"Oh!" Luu Luu beamed, looking through it.

"Come on, maybe this queen knows how we can get back home." Connor said.

The Warriors then walked through the tree door, entering a kingdom with servants working.


	11. Old Enemies and New Enemies

The Warriors ended up in a garden maze and there was singing heard behind a hedge with some red substance flying and landed on the grass.

They heard singing in a maze. Prim hopped to see what was going on from in front of them. Prim hoped up and down to see what was going on on the other side.

Voice: Painting the roses red!

We're painting the roses red!

We do not dare stop or waste a drop.

Sp let the paint be sprerad!

Oh, we're painting the roses reeeeeed...

We're painting the roses red!

The Warriors saw living playing cards painting white roses red.

Cards: Oh painting the roses red!

And many a tear we shed

Three: Because we know

Three & Two: They'll cease to grow

Ace: In fact, they'll soon be dead.

Cards: Oh! And yet we go ahead.

Painting the roses red!

Painting the roses red!

We're painting the roses red!

The Warriors were once again curious and decided that this would be safe to see what was happening so they wouldn't get in a lot of trouble with their curiosity again. The card people went to the next bush to paint and Connor saw this as a good chance to see what was going on for sure.

"Oh, pardon me, but Mr. Three, why must you paint them red?" Connor sanged.

"Huh?" the three stepped backm then understood his question. "Oh! Well, the fact is, folks, we've planted the white roses by mistake and-"

Cards: The Queen, she likes them red

If she saw white instead

Two: She'd raise a fuss

Ace: And each of us

Three: Will quickly loose his head!

"Goodness!" Claudia grabbed her own neck.

Cards: Since this is the part we dread

We're painting the roses red!

"Oh, dear, then let us help you." Alicia picked up a brush to help them paint the roses red before the queen would arrive.

"Painting the roses red!" Prim chimed.

Cards: We're painting the roses red

Don't tell the Queen

What you have seen or say that's what she said

But we're painting the roses red!

Beardsley: Yes, painting the roses red!

Two: Not pink

Ace: Not green

Connor: Not aquamarine

All: We're painting the roses red!

Suddenly, there was a trumpet sound. The cards stopped painting and card soldiers were running through the maze.

"The Queen! The Queen!" the cards sounded panicked.

"The Queen." Luu Luu sounded intrigued.

"THE QUEEN!"

the cards tried to hide away the paint cans and brushes, falling to the ground respectfully. The Warriors came to them and did what they did. The Warriors took peeks as the cards formed in all decks and organized in a traditional dance for the queen.

"CARDS! HALT!" they became a heart shape after direct commands. "SOUND OFF!"

"One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten. Jack." The white rabbit came in different clothes and sounded a trumpet.

"The white rabbit!" Prim whispered loudly.

The rabbit finally came and panted from all that running. "H-H-Her royal imperial highness, h-her grace, her excellency, her royal majesty, the Queen of Hearts and Origa Discordia."

Everyone cheered at the Queen and Origa came out with Chloe, Gorg, Troox, and Owen, looking pleased with everyone in her kingdom. The Warriors were shocked that Origa is in Wonderland.

A tiny man patted on the white rabbit, making the white rabbit glance at him. "And the king..."

The king removed his crown with a small smile and one cheer was heard.

The Queen looked about the garden, but glanced at something off. She saw a bush with red paint dripping off it. She stomped over to it and put her finger around it, to see it had been painted and not planted red like she wanted.

Queen: Who's been painting my roses red?

Who's been painting my roses red!?

Who dares to taint

With vulgar paint

The royal flower bed?

For painting my roses red

Some one will lose his head!

"Oh, no, your majesty, please!" Three cried. "Please, it's all HIS fault."

"Not my, your grace." Two cried in defense. "The Ace, the Ace!"

"You?" the Queen glanced at him.

"No! Two!" Ace cried.

"The dos you say." said the Queen.

"Not me. The tres." said Two.

"That's enough!" the Queen snapped. "Off with their heads!"

The three cards were then carried off by the guards to receive their horrible punishment.

Cards: They're going to lose their heads

For painting the roses red

It serves them right

They planted white

But roses should be red!

Oh, they're going to lose their heads...

"SILENCE!" the Queen demanded, making the cards fall from the force of her voice then.

"Oh, please, please!" Prim spoke up to defend her new friends, exposing herself and the Warriors. "They were only trying to-"

"And who is this?" the Queen turned to see them.

The King went to look at the Warriors, closely. "Uh, well, well, well, now, eh, let me see, my dear... They certainly aren't hearts, do you suppose they're clubs?"

"Why it's a couple of little people." the Queen cooed, gently.

"Dragon Warriors to be exact." said Origa as her allies drew their weapons.

"Y-Yes, and we were hoping..." Prim stood up, twiddling her fingers, which the Queen didn't approve of.

"Look up, speak nicely, and don't twiddle your fingers!" the Queen snapped at them, making them both do her instructions. "Curtsy, open your mouths a little wider, and always say, 'Yes, your Majesty'!"

The Warriors did as told, even how over the top the Queen told them to do it. "Yes, your Majesty!"

The Queen smiled at them. "Now, where do you Warriors come from and where are you going?"

"Well, um, we were trying to find our way home." Luu Luu answered.

"YOUR WAYS!?" the Queen got in their faces turning as red as her outfit. "ALL WAYS ARE MY WAYS!"

"Yes, I know, but we were just thinking..." Grave tried to explain.

"Curtsy while you're thinking." the Queen told them, gently. "It saves time."

"Yes, your Majesty." Connor stated. "But, we were going to ask..."

"I'LL ask the questions! Do either of you play croquet?" the Queen asked the Warriors.

"Why, yes your Majesty, I do." Prim added.

"THEN LET THE GAME BEGIN!" the Queen declared for all to hear, challenging Prim to croquet while the Warriors would sot and watch.


	12. A Silly Game

The white rabbit sounded the trumpet for the croquet match.

"In your places, in your places, by order of the king!" said the King. "Hurry, hurry, hurry!"

"Shuffle deck, guards, cut, guards, halt!"

Flamingos of different colors flew into a bag and there were hedgehogs that curled up into ball shapes.

The Queen rolled up her sleeves and chose her flamingo and the white rabbit placed down her hedgehog, ready to play the game. Prim was given a flamingo bag, she took out the birds, but they tried to fly out of her hands and it caused a ruckus.

The Queen had a hard time concentrating. "SILENCE!" she demanded.

Prim fell down on the ground, griping one flamingo by the neck as the other flew off successfully. The flamingo looked rather stupid and incompetent to play the game, but Prim shuts him up to avoid any more distractions.

The Queen was ready now. She swung very swiftly, missing the hedgehog. The King went and urged the hedgehog to go anyway and roll to go through the cards making rings so the Queen wouldn't lose the game and her fiery temper. The hedgehog made it through all the rings and the crowd, cheered for her.

Origa went for her next turn, doing the same like the Queen earlier. Only this time, a card couldn't make the hedgehog in time and skid on the ground. Everyone looked in surprise and worry, and the card missed the rodent.

"OFF WITH HIS HEAD!" the Queen roared, now that their turn was over.

"Off with his head, off with his head!" the King told the guards taking the card away to behead him. "By order of the King! You heard what she said!"

"You're next!" the Queen told Prim.

"Oh, but!" Prim panicked, thinking she meant the Queen wanted to behead her next.

"My dear." the Queen smiled, friendly.

"Uh... yes, your Majesty." Prim understood that it was her turn to play. The Queen and Origa used they're flamingos as seats to see how Prim would do while having smug looks on their faces. Prim held her flamingo up to hit the hedgehog, but the flamingo want limp, laughing at her. The two Queens chuckled in amusement with this. And the guards thought it was amusing too.

So Prim grabbed the flamingo by the neck, and just as she tried to hit the hedgehog, the flamingo rose up and the crowd laughed. Prim tried to make it stop and hit again, but the bird kept making jokes with her, even kicking her stomach and making her laugh.

"Oh, of all the impossible!" the Queen growled to herself.

"Do you want us BOTH to lose our heads?" Prim scolded the pink goofball.

"Uh-huh!" the flamingo nodded, giggling.

"Well, I don't!" Prim hissed, trying to settle the flamingo. She kept having troubles with it and wrestled it all about.

The crowd kept laughing at her misfortune, then settled down and cheered once something else happened. The two queens looked excited and saw that the flamingo was going to use her as a mallet instead. Prim was really not amused with this and gestured for the flamingo to come to her, smiling innocently.

The flamingo looked at her, then he was gripped by his neck and the two got in place. Prim then struck the hedgehog, making the poor rodent squeal and roll around the garden, missing the card rings and hitting a bush, making a red rose fall on its head and the crowd laughed again.

The two queens felt victorious and walked to have their turn while Prim was very angry. The Warriors came to support Prim and the Warriors heard a familiar humming and the Cheshire cat appear on the Queen's behind.

"I say, how are you getting on, folks?" the Cheshire cat asked them.

"Not at all." Prim turned, folding her arms.

"Beg your pardon?" the cat asked.

"She said, not at all!" Connor raised his voice.

"WHOM ARE YOU SPEAKING TO!?" the Queen turned, hearing the volume.

"Oh, umm... A cat, your majesty!" Vault stammered, nervously.

"Cat? Where?" the Queen looked around for the mysterious cat, using his powers to take advantage of the Warriors' innocence.

"There!" Claudia tried to point out the cat. "There he is again!"

"I warn you Warriors." the Queen came to the Warriors with a sickly grin, then a terrifying frown. "IF I LOSE MY TEMPER, YOU LOSE YOUR HEADS! UNDERSTAND!?" the Queen's flamingo nodded, she then went back to have her turn on the game.

"You know." the cat appeared again. "We could make her really angry. Shall we try."

"Oh, no, no!" Alicia cried.

"Oh, but it's loads of fun." said the Cheshire cat.

The Warriors tried to stop him, but the cat went to make the Queen angry and get rid of the Warriors forever. The cat then placed the flamingo's beak underneath the Queen's skirt. The Queen swung her flamingo and ended up falling flat on the ground crushing Origa as well with her bloomers showing, shocking and horrifying them. The Warriors looked doomed.

"Oh, no!" Connor cried out.

"Oh, my fur and whiskers!" the white rabbit gasped.

"Oh, dear, save the Queens!" the king cried out.

The cards gathered around the Queen and Origa with the king, including Chloe, Gorg, Troox, and Owen, shivering and trying to settle them down.

"Someone's heads will roll for this!" the Queen fumed and they slammed all of them down on the ground. "YOURS!" she pointed to the visiting group. "OFF WITH THEIR-"

"But, but, consider, my dear." the king tugged on her dress, making her quiet down. "Couldn't we have a trial first?"

"Trial!?" the Queen glanced at her tiny husband.

"Well... Just a little trial... hmm?"

The Queen thought about it for a moment. She then smiled and patted his head. "Very well, then... Let the trial begin!"

The cards all sorted together and splashed in front of everyone as they entered the court room.


	13. Escape from Wonderland

The Warriors are now on trial, the Warriors were in the judge's booth while the guards stood next to them, looking very angry with them. The white rabbit rushed in to the room. He was blowing his trumpet to alert everyone of the trumpet.

"Your majesty." the rabbit introduced everyone as the trial was about to begin. "Members of the jury, loyal subjects..."

"Ahem!" a voice coughed.

The white rabbit sighed the last name. "And the King..."

The King looked at everyone, smiling and tipping his crown.

"The prisoners at the bar is charged with enticing her Majesty." the rabbit read from a scroll. "The Queen of Hearts, into a game of croquet, and thereby willfully..."

"But!" Prim tried to protest, but she was shut out.

"And with the malice aforethought, teasing, tormenting, and otherwise annoying arb-"

"Never mind all that!" the Queen barked, then grinned delightfully. "Get to the part where I lose my temper."

The white rabbit skipped everything else written on the scroll. "Thereby, causing the Queen to lose her temper."

"Now." The Queen chuckled, eyeing the Warriors. "Are you ready for you sentence?"

"Sentence? But, there must be a verdict first!" said Connor.

"Sentence first!" the Queen slammed the table. "Verdict afterwards!"

"But that just isn't the way!"

"ALL WAYS ARE-"

"Y-Your ways, your Majesty..."

"Yes, my child. OFF WITH THEIR-"

"Consider my dear." the King interrupted, even if it wasn't a wise choice with everyone else to do such a thing with the Queen. "Uh, we called no witnesses... C-Couldn't we uh... Maybe, one or two? Maybe?"

"Oh, very well, BUT GET ON WITH IT!"

"First witness, first witness! We'll call the first witness!"

"The March Hare!" the white rabbit called.

Two guards carried in the hare by his ears, letting him sit as he sipped another cup of tea.

"What would you know about this unfortunate affair?" the King asked.

"Nothing." the Hare said, calmly.

"Nothing whatever?" Owen shouted at him.

"Nothing whatever!" the Hare yelled back at him.

"THAT'S VERY IMPORTANT!" Owen slammed the King off his stand. "Jury, write that down!"

The members of the jury frantically wrote that down on the chalkboards.

"Unimportant, your majesty means of course..." Luu Luu spoke up.

"SILENCE!" the Queen yelled in her, blowing the Warriors back a little. "Next witness!"

"The Dormouse!" the white rabbit called.

Two card guards came in with a teapot and placed it in front of Owen.

"WELL!?" Owen took the pot to yell at the mouse witness.

The guards shushed him to be very quiet and delicate with him.

"What do you have to say about this?" Owen asked, quietly, as if that were possible.

The mouse sang his song he sang during the fireworks explosion earlier, then went back to sleep.

"That's the most important piece of evidence we've heard yet." Owen whispered, then raised his voice again. "WRITE THAT DOWN!"

"Twinkle, twinkle, twinkle, twinkle..." the jury murmured, writing that down.

"Twinkle, twinkle." Alicia rolled her eyes. "What's next?"

"The Mad Hatter!" the white rabbit called.

The guards brought in the Hatter as he drank tea and they poked his butt, to make him stand before the Queen.

"Off with your hat!" the Queen yelled at him.

"Oh, my!" the Hatter laughed, taking off his hat.

"And, where were you when this horrible crime was committed?" the King asked him.

"I was home drinking tea, today is you know, my un-birthday." that Hatter said, drinking some of his favorite drink.

"Why, my dear!" the King lit up. "Today is your un-birthday too!"

"It is?" the Queen sounded surprised.

"It is?" the Hatter and Hare asked.

"IT IS!?" the whole courtroom asked.

"Oh, no!" Prim groaned.

The Warriors groaned as everyone wished the Queen a very, merry, un-birthday. Of course like all un-birthday traditions, the Queen was given a cake with a powerful explosion, she blew the candles out and was given a present. She unwrapped it to see a new crown with pearls on it. The Warriors sat by, bored then saw the crown changed. It transformed in the the Cheshire Cat.

"Oh, your majesty!" Maia beamed.

"Oh, yes, my dears?" the Queen asked, feeling delighted.

"Look, there he is now!" Kaguya pointed.

"He? Who? Where?" the Queen looked around.

"The Cheshire Cat!" the Warriors told her.

"CAT!?" the Queen saw her crown was disappearing with the cat before her eyes.

"Cat! CAT!?" the mouse panicked like he did before.

The Hatter and the Hare chased the mouse, and climbed on the tapestry. Then it fell down covering the Queen, and now both of them are chasing the mouse, nearly causing a mess.

"Give me the jam!" the Hatter called.

"The jam, the jam, by order of the King!" the King shouted.

Prim grabbed the jam, and the Hare grabbed a stick of it and threw it, so it can hit the mouse.

"The Jam. Let me have it!" the Queen demanded, but the jam splatted into her face instead.

The King tried to hit the dormouse on the head with the mallet, but accidentally hit his wife on the head.

The King tossed the mallet to the Hare, and tossed it to the Hatter, and tossed it to Connor, and finally, Connor tossed the mallet to Prim. But Beardsley took the mallet from her and hit Connor with it.

"SOMEBODY'S HEADS ARE GONNA ROLL FOR THIS!" the Queen yelled. And she ripped the tapestry, and she came to view and saw Prim had a jar of jam and Beardsley had a mallet. The Warriors threw them aside and put their hands in their pockets. "AHA!"

Suddenly, the Warriors remembered something. "The mushrooms!" they took their hands out of their pockets and ate the food they collected from the caterpillar earlier.

"OFF WITH THEIR-" the Queen yelled, then looked scared as the Warriors grew in massive size.

The Warriors cringed a little as their heads hit the ceiling. They looked down and saw then guards trying to fight them and throwing weapons at them.

"Oh, poo, I'm not afraid of you." Connor said, picking a few guards up like regular cards. "Why, you're nothing but a pack of cards!" he then threw them down.

"Rule 42: All persons more than a mile high must leave the court immediately!" the King read, scolding the Warriors.

"We're not a mile high and we're not leaving!" Alicia hissed at him.

"Sorry, Rule 42, you know!" the Queen laughed nervously.

"And as for you!" Prim got in her face.

The Queen panicked and used her tiny husband as a shield.

"Your MAJESTY!" Prim scoffed, not knowing that she and the Warriors were going back to their original sizes.

The Warriors didn't recognize it, the girls just smirked with proud smiles, and the guys just shook hands and patted on each others backs, while Prim kept ranting to the Queen.

"Why, you're not a queen! You're just a fat, pompous, bad-tempered, old ty-rant..." Prim saw that they were small again.

The Queen smiled evilly as she saw the warriors were vulnerable again. "What were you saying, my dears?"

"Well, they simply said that you're a fat, pompous, bad-tempered, old tyrant!" the cat laughed, disappearing.

"OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!" the Queen shouted.

"You heard what her Majesty said!" the King called into his crown as he was trampled by the guards. "Off with their heads!"

The Warriors kept running for their dear lives. They tried to find away out of the garden maze, and everybody is running around in the maze.

Then the Warriors ram over the guards to find a way out, while the Queen ram over the guards to try to catch the Warriors, this causes the guards from different sides to rose up and the Warriors slide down.

As they ran, the saw familiar spots of Wonderland that they ran into before. There was even the Dodo bird with the caucus chase going on, even Tweedle-Dee, Tweedle-Dum, the Walrus, and the Carpenter, the little oysters, and their enemies. The Queen and King seemed to have been in it, and the Warriors kept fleeing.

"OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!" the Queen called.

The Warriors kept running as the rocks they jumped over turned into teapots.

"Just a moment!" the Hatter grabbed onto them. "You can't leave a tea party without having a cup of tea, you know!"

"But we can't stop now!" Connor cried.

"She's after us!" Vault added.

"Oh, but we insist, you must join us for a cup of tea!" the Hare declined to them disagreeing.

The Warriors landed into a giant cup of tea and swam in it. They came out seeing that the tea turned into water. What kind of adventure was this? The Queen was riding by them, getting closer and closer.

"Mr. Caterpillar, what will we do?" Grave asked, as he saw the insect smoking on his mushroom.

He turned to them, not seeming to enjoy their company. "Who are you?" he blew smoke into their faces.

The Warriors coughed, and they were running through a tunnel now. They came to the doorknob to open it and escape from everyone chasing them. It seemed like the whole world was against them.

"OWW! Still locked, you know." the doorknob told them.

"But the Queen, we simply must get out!" Prim cried.

"Oh, but you folks ARE outside." the doorknob told them.

"What!?" Connor looked at him.

"See for yourself." the doorknob opened his mouth wide.

The Warriors looked into and saw Prim out in the riverbank, asleep under a tree. Prim had Smoke and Flame in her lap.

"Why, that's me! I'm asleep!" Prim cried.

"Don't let them get away! Off with their heads!" the Queen called. The Warriors drew out their weapons for this.

"Prim wake up, please wake up, Prim!" Prim suddenly said, frantically like that would get them out of Wonderland.

"Prim! Prim!" an distant voice called. "Prim, Prim, Prim!" the voice revealed to be Beardsley in the real world. "Will you kindly pay attention, and recite your lesson?"

"Huh?" Prim woke up. "Oh! How doth the little crocodile improve his shining tail and pour the waters of the-"

"Prim, what are you talking about?" Beardsley asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry, you see, the caterpillar said-"

"Caterpillar?" Alicia questioned.

"What are you talking about Prim?" asked Conor.

"Oh, for goodness sake. Prim, I-... Oh, well." Beardsley led the way away from the garden. "Come along, it's time for tea."

The Warriors went back to the catacombs for tea after the long adventure they had together. Even if it was just a crazy dream. Or was it? Prim knew that she would remember this dream for a long, long time, even if the Warriors didn't seem to remember it.

**THE END**


End file.
